turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Pussy (The War That Came Early)
I held off on adding the template because I noticed the Animal template is fucked six ways from Sunday. One of these days one of us will get around to fixing it, and when that day comes, whoever's doing the fixing will notice Pussy in the Animals category. Turtle Fan 18:33, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I assumed Pussy was male because Jock talked about licking genitalia. I know female cats have external genitalia but I assumed Pussy had the same set as Jock if Jock was able to feel such sympathy. :I had the same thought, but then I consulted Mrs. T.R., who confirmed that females do that as well ("Nature's douche", were her words). TR 04:18, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Very nice. I figured females might do that, but I have to imagine it doesn't feel quite the same. Not that anyone would ever be able to say for sure. Turtle Fan 04:51, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and isn't the house cat Felis domesticus? Turtle Fan 21:01, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :I thought so as well, but google searches are coming up F. catus. Perhaps a name change when we weren't looking? TR 04:18, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I do remember reading that they'd taken the lions and tigers and panthers and leopards and a few others out of Felis and into the newly-minted genus Panthera. That was, oh, early 00s, which doesn't necessarily mean it was hot off the presses at this point. Perhaps they renamed the cat at the same time. I have to say, though, "catus" sounds ridiculous. "domesticus" has a little more dignity. ::Of course, it may be inaccurate. A friend who'd studied ecology once told me that the housecat does not meet the technical definition of a domesticated animal. Apparently there's a whole spectrum running from something like the hamster or gerbil, whose very existence is as an extension of ourselves, and komodo dragons and polar bears of the world, who would more likely than not kill us on sight. Cats are at a stage where they're willing to seek out human company, but only as a tool for furthering their own purposes, in this case providing free food. Dogs and horses and most other animals with which we're familiar passed that stage in the Ice Age, but cats never did. Why am I not surprised. Turtle Fan 04:51, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Pussy's Fate Well now. Based on the dates of the edits, this article was written based on W&E (and, aside from some minor edits, almost a year before TBS came out). I assume the patrol is from Walsh's last scene when he is escaping capture from an outflanking German check-point. However, in Walsh's first scene in TBS, he is approached by Jock who wants to speak privately with him and has a worried look on his face. Walsh's first concern is "did something happen to the cat?" without referencing Pussy by name. Jock replies no, and admits his STD from playing with a different pussy. (Medal to HT for refraining from making this pun). Next Walsh scene is the escape from Namsos with no mention of Pussy. Now I find it hard to see how Walsh held onto Pussy from the last scene in W&E (which was a fighting retreat from Trondheim towards Namsos and not a patrol) but since he did I don't see how he wouldn't have managed to smuggle the cat onto the destroyer to escape back to England. Incedentially, next Walsh scene is him on leave in Scotland and capturing Hess. No mention of Pussy. Suggestions on this article? ML4E 17:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :I deleted the original ending paragraph, incorporated what I remember from TBS on the fly, and wrote the new end paragraph. Edit and correct We can probably put an editorial note in about "we don't know what happened to Pussy yet." It might be resolved right off the bat in CdE, or not. TR 18:13, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Looks fine. As you say, Walsh's opening section may have him sitting in an armchair in his shabby rooms stroking Pussy while reflecting on life and the continuing poor quality of tobacco. ML4E 22:54, June 29, 2012 (UTC)